Over the Hills and Far Away
by Guy Fawkes522
Summary: It has been ten years since Emily Kaldwin assumed the throne of the Empire of Isles and one year since Elsa's own ascension. A meeting between these two would benefit both nations, both culturally, as well technologically. But on the night of the summit, assassins strike, calling for the blood of both monarchs. Who are these men but more importantly, who can stop them?


Over the Hills and Far Away

Ch. 1 A New Horse

_I thought I heard the Old Man say: _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." _

_Tomorrow ye will get your pay, _

_and its time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

Jakob listened to the men's shanty while he inhaled the smell of the sea. A gust of wind kicked up, blowing his dark hair, his long blue coat, and his beloved red scarf. The scarf was his most prized possession, for it was all that remained of his former life. He turned back to their ship, the _Jessamine._ "Get a move on!" he shouted to the men offloading cargo. He then turned and walked up the pier, with Captain of the City Guard Geoff Curnow, and his pet wolf, Thorn, in tow. "Everything has to be unloaded before midday!"

"The men are working as fast they can," Curnow said, before adding, "_Royal Apprentice._" Jakob groaned while Curnow smiled triumphantly. Jakob Hawke had been the Apprentice to the Lord Protector for little more than a year now and he had yet to truly adjust to role. "Don't call me that," Jakob said. "I didn't choose the title and I barely chose the role as it was." "It _was _your choice," Curnow pointed out. "Become the Lord Protector's apprentice or have my head end up on the chopping block," Jakob said, with a sarcastic smile. "Great choices."

"Would you rather be back on the street?" Curnow asked, crossing his arms. "Scrounging for coin as a hired sword?" "It may not have been the best life but at least I was free to choose and go where I pleased," Jakob answered solemnly. An uncomfortable silence passed over the two men when Thorn started to rub against Jakob's leg. "Hey, buddy," Jakob said, as he knelt down and scratched Thorn's ears. Thorn never liked to see his oldest friend unhappy and always did his best to comfort him. "Its alright," he said, kneeling down and scratching his ears with one of his gloved hands.

There had been a time in Jakob's life where Thorn had been his only company, a comrade in arms, but most importantly a true friend. Of all those that he had traveled with over the years, Thorn had been the most loyal creature Jakob had ever known, both inside and outside the cities; though Thorn preferred the wilds then the city, loyal or not, he still retained that wildness that lived in all creatures. But not too wild as to be unapproachable by strangers, in fact, Thorn loved to meet new people, especially woman."Curnow and I are just having it out."

"But you know what would help?" he asked. Thorn wagged his tail in response. "Why don't you go over there and take a chunk out of Curnow's ass?" Thorn cocked his head in confusion. "Go on," Jakob urged. "Just bite him. Bite him right on the ass." Again Thorn cocked his head in confusion, this time the other way. Jakob sighed, "You're no fun anymore," he said, standing up, but not before giving Thorn a quick head rub.

_Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_She shipped it green and none went by. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

"Ho, to you, Lord Protector," he heard Curnow call to someone behind him. Jakob turned and saw the man who was both his salvation as well as his damnation: Corvo Attano. The Royal Protector had changed in the years since Emily's ascension to the throne. While he kept in shape for a man nearing his fifties, his age had begun to show. Strands of white had begun to show in his once raven hair and also on the chin of his full length beard."Ho, to you, Captain," Corvo called back. Then turned to Jakob, "And to you, Jakob." Jakob gave his 'mentor' a respectful nod before turning back to the sea.

"How do you fare this morning, Corvo?" Curnow asked. Corvo shrugged his indifference before reaching into his coat and drawing fourth a tobacco pouch. He took out his pipe and he began to fill it with tobacco. Jakob followed this example and drew a cigarette and lighter from his coat; he offered one to Curnow but with a wave of his hand, refused. Just as Corvo was about to light his pipe, the flame from his lighter was quickly snuffed out, not by a gust of wind but by someone.

He turned around and saw the Empress Emily Kaldwin herself standing behind him, along with Royal Philosophers Anton Sovolov, whose age was beginning to show as well and Piero Joplin, a man who had taken his new position as one of the Empress' top intellectual advisers like a hagfish to water, Stewardess to the Throne (Emily came up with that title herself) Callista Curnow, Emily's tutor from her childhood and Captain Curnow's niece, who, despite a decade of child rearing, had not caused her to lose her beauty, and, finally, High Overseer Berthold, the same Overseer who had defended his sister from his overzealous brothers and who was subsequently rescued by Corvo.

But one was missing from their entourage, the new Royal Spymaster, and Corvo didn't whether to count that as a blessing or misfortune that he was not present."The Queen of Arendelle will be here soon," she said. "We don't need you reeking of tobacco when she gets here." Corvo gave Emily an incredulous look before turning to Jakob, who was still smoking. "He wouldn't put it out, even if I commanded him to," Emily explained. "She's starting to get it," Jakob said, happy to have won one of their many bouts. Corvo sighed and placed his pipe back into the pouch, then back into his coat.

_I hate to sail on this rotten tub. _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" _

_No grog allowed and rotten grub. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her._

"Ho to you, Royal Spymaster," Jakob called. Corvo closed his eyes exasperation and sighed. He moved closer to Emily out of instinct, then turned to the gangplank and saw the new Royal Spymaster. He was once the most feared man in all of the Empire (other than perhaps Corvo), for years he had held together a group of ex-mercenaries, street urchins, and refugees with discipline and a bit of of black magic and made them the greatest group of assassins the Isles had ever seen: the Whalers. "Ho, to you Royal Apprentice," the Spymaster said, raising his hand in greeting. He then turned to Corvo, "...And to you, Corvo." "Daud," Corvo said as he gave a respectful nod.

Daud.

Once known as the Knife of Dunwall, Daud had made a name for himself as an assassin, even before forming the Whalers. After Emily's coronation, she had sought him out. Not for revenge, as Corvo had thought, but to give him the position of Royal Spymaster. Many of the court had found this unthinkable, Corvo especially. While he did not hate Daud, he did not fully trust him; before shedding his red coats for the black ones of the Spymaster, Corvo and Daud had met twice: the first time, Emily's mother, the late Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was slain by Daud's own hand. The second time, Daud and Corvo dueled each other and even though Corvo had been victorious, he had decided to let Daud live.

Corvo thought that that would be the end of it but is wasn't, Emily sought him out as she had with Berthold and here he was today. "Empress," Daud said, greeting Emily with a respectful bow. "Spymaster," Emily greeted courteously. "How are you?" "A few of my men became sick over the course of our journey," Daud said. "But they were able to recover and are fit for duty."

"That's good," Emily said, nodding. "But I asked you how _you_ were doing." "I am fine, Empress," Daud said, after a moment's hesitation. "Good," Emily said. "I'm glad to hear it." "The Queen approaches," Captain Curnow announced. Jakob turned toward away from the group to look down the pier and sure enough there was the Snow Queen herself was approaching, with her own royal entourage no less, among them was who Jakob believed to be the young Princess Anna, the Queen's sister.

There was also a few servants and a tall, blond man whose purpose there was unknown to Jakob. The princess wore a light-green dress and bodice with a white blouse and the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Her strawberry-blond hair was styled into braided pigtails and Jakob had to admit that she was quite beautiful. But it was her sister, the Queen, who truly caught his eye. Dressed in a flowing gown of white with snowflake patterns on the skirt, a light-blue bodice, a dark-blue cape gracing her shoulders. Her platinum blonde hair in a braid falling down her left shoulder and a tiara had been placed on the top her head. Suddenly, memories that Jakob had long since buried resurfaced:

_He stepped through the threshold of his house, he had heard her singing before he had even opened the door. She sat at the kitchen table with her back to him, sewing a blue piece of cloth. She hadn't heard him come in. She sang softly and Jakob found it difficult to interrupt but he did after a few more lines of 'Lowlands (Away)'. "Miranda," he called softly. _

_She turned to face him and smiled. "Jakob," she answered. She stood and made her way towards her husband. The distance between them closed quickly and Jakob barely had time to set his rifle and pack down before they embraced. She pressed her soft lips against his, while he ran his hands through her long, black hair. Time ceased to exist during that embrace, when Jakob felt something against his leg. _

_The kiss ended and he looked deep into her gray eyes and smiled. "Elizabeth," he whispered. He looked down and saw a young girl with the same dark hair color and eyes of brown, just like his own, starring up at him. "Daddy..."_

Just as fast as the memory came, it had gone and Jakob was left feeling empty. Then he noticed Thorn looking up at him, he sighed sadly and turned his attention to the approaching party. A small smile appeared on Jakob's lips as he knelt down beside Thorn. "Thorn," he whispered, placing a hand on his head. "Go and greet the ladies." Thorn launched into a full charge and headed towards the queen's group.

_We swear by rote for want of more. _

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" _

_But now were through so we'll go on shore. _

_And it's time for us to leave her. _

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow _

_And it's time for us to leave her._

::

Elsa and her party had been making a steady trek to greet the newly arrived Empress, when she spotted what appeared to be a wolf running at full speed towards her. Kristoff took notice of the wolf too and moved to stand between the beast and the sisters. Instead of meeting Kristoff halfway, Thorn merely went around Kristoff and right into Anna's waiting arms.

"Look at you," she cooed, her hands running through his fur. "What a lovely coat of fur you have." Elsa couldn't help but smile, only Anna could be attack by a pack of wolves and not develop a phobia of them. Kristoff, on the other hand, when it came to wolves, all he could see was his burning sleigh. "You are just so _precious_!" Anna announced, while Thorn nuzzled deeper into Anna's embrace.

Then, his eyes fell on Elsa and he decided that he would like to get to know her too; he wriggled out of Anna's embrace and ran towards Elsa. While not adverse to animals, or even dogs, Thorn was a wild animal and she didn't know if he would strike _her _or not, so she shrunk back from him. Thorn stopped at the foot of her dress, getting into a crouched position, his tail wagging playfully.

"Go on, go on," Elsa said softly, trying to shoo him away. Thorn ran in a small circle, then went back into a crouch, his tail wagging faster now. "Go back to Anna, now," she said. "Just pet him," Anna said. "He's sweet." Just as Elsa was about to consider it, Thorn lost patience and jumped onto Elsa. She was knocked off balance and landed onto the hard wood of the pier, with Thorn on top of her. "Stop! Stop!" Elsa said, as Thorn began to lick her face and fits of laughter broke from her lips. Kristoff immediately pulled Thorn off Elsa but the wolf squirmed out of his grasp.

"Control your pet, sir," a servant said, helping the queen to her feet. He was a portly man, with orange hair, a very large nose, and Jakob had a feeling that they were not going to get along. "I'm fine, Kai," she said, accepting the his offered handkerchief and using it to wipe off her face. "He's not my pet," Jakob said, a hint of venom in his voice. "He's my friend." Nevertheless, Jakob called Thorn back to him. "Here, Thorn." The wolf happily returned to Jakob's side and sat down on the pier.

"I must beg your apology, your highness," Emily said, approaching Elsa. "While difficult at times, Jakob is a good man." "No need to apologize," Elsa said, waving her off. "And Elsa, if you please." "Very well, Elsa," Emily said, with a curtsey. "I'm Emily." The Empress turned to the people standing beside her and began to introduce those who had guided her throughout her young life. "This is Lord Protector Corvo Attano," she said, indicating to the man who meant the most to her. Corvo bowed respectively to the Queen.

"You've already met Jakob Hawke and Thorn," Emily said, indicating to the pair. Jakob inhaled on his cigarette and blew a plume of smoke into Elsa's face, she fanned it away from her nose and mouth and suppressed the urge to cough. "Nice to meet you," Elsa said, before releasing a couple coughs. Anna glared daggers at the man; while Thorn maybe nice, Jakob seemed anything but.

He chuckled before flicking his finished cigarette into the sea. "What position do you hold in court?" Elsa asked. "I'm his lackey," Jakob said, jerking his thumb at Corvo. "Don't be so spiteful, Jakob," Emily said. "Its not spite, your majesty," Jakob said, his gaze falling on Corvo. "More like subjugation." Corvo scowled, he had taken his defeat to harshly. There had been no malice in his actions when he had taken Jakob as his apprentice in the hope that he would replace him as Lord Protector.

"A true son of Morley," Captain Curnow said, crossing his arms. "That's the only son I am," Jakob said, chuckling sadly. "I don't understand," Anna said. "Morley is a nation within the Empire," Emily clarified. "Most of those who live there harbor pro-independence sentiments." "That," Jakob said, again chuckling and patting his sword with a gloved hand, then turning to Anna, "And that this is a bastard blade for a bastard son, princess." "What!?" Anna asked, confused and a little offended by his vulgar language.

"What he means," Daud said. "Is that his weapon of choice is a hand-and-a-half sword. Otherwise known as a bastard sword." Anna looked closely at Jakob's sword and found that it was indeed different from the other men's swords. While Corvo, Daud, and Captain Curnow carried straight, double-edged sabers, with cross-guards and a single knuckle bow, Jakob carried a longsword from another time (Berthold was armed too but he had a more traditional saber that lacked a guard). Like Daud said, the hilt was just long enough for two hands but could still be wielded by one. The wide guard curved slightly towards the blade, good for catching an opponent's weapon. The hilt was intricately designed with interwoven, black leather, and a rounded pommel with a small silver cross.

"Don't forget that I'm also a bastard, Daud," Jakob said, turning to the Spymaster. "You can't forget that." He turned back and found Anna staring at him, mouth agape. "That means I grew up without a father," he said. "I know what it means!" Anna growled, Kristoff placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She was not going stand by and watch this man insult her and Elsa. "Good," Jakob said, giving her a condescending smile. At this moment, Elsa began to think of a way to diffuse the situation; she found one but she would up exchanging one tense situation for another.

"Master Kai," she said turning out to sea. "Isn't that the Southern Isles' colors?" Anna eyes were torn away from Jakob at the sound of ' the Southern Isles', old wounds beginning to open. "Why yes, it is," Kai answered. "A day early, I might add." Jakob, too, turned to see the approaching ship bearing familiar colors of three blue lions on a field of yellow. He had served under one of the Westerguard princes as a mercenary and he couldn't help but wonder if this ship was bringing any friends. He counted the armaments, then estimated the size.

"That's a frigate," he announced, all eyes falling on him, including the queen, who gave him a worried look. "Don't worry," he said. "If they wanted to invade, they would have brought a fleet." 'Unless of course this who I think it is,' Jakob thought to himself. 'Then a fleet wouldn't be necessary.'

::

They watched as the ship glided across the glassy surface of the fjord and the group could just make out the name _Redemption._ When it was close enough to the pier, mooring lines were cast from the ship onto the pier. Jakob, Corvo, Daud, and Curnow tied off the lines, then a gangplank was lowered. The first to step off was a tall man with silver hair that barely touched his shoulders and a scar over the left of his brown eyes. He was wearing a shining breastplate over a black, double-breasted tunic, a black coat, dark-blue trousers with a red line going up both pant legs, black, leather boots, black gloves, a pistol holster, and a saber.

Like Corvo's, Daud's, and Curnow's, it was straight-bladed but had only a single edge, but with a disk-guard, and a single knuckle bow. The second one was a young man with short, dirty blond hair parted down the center and sideburns. He was wearing the same outfit as the first man, but instead of the breastplate, he wore a blue sash, signifying his nobility and the same type of saber as the first man at his side and pistol holster at his waist. The first man approached the group and bowed to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa," he addressed in a deep voice. Elsa nodded before returning the bow with a curtsey. "I am Sir Roland and may I present Wilhelm Westerguard, Twelfth Prince of the Southern Isles." Sir Roland stepped to the side and the Prince stepped forward. He bowed, while keeping a tight grip on the hilt of his sword; Elsa returned the bow with another curtsey. 'My knees are killing me,' she thought despondently. 'And the other delegates haven't even arrived yet.'

"Queen Elsa," Wilhelm addressed. "First and foremost, I wish to express my sincerest apologies to you and your sister Princess...err..." he stammered trying to remember her name. Sir Roland leaned over to the Prince. "Anna," he whispered to him. "Anna," Wilhelm continued. "For the actions of my younger brother Hans at your coronation one year ago. It was ill-mannered, it was discourteous it was...was..." Again he stammered, he knew he should have prepared something. "It was...aw hell." 'Enough with etiquette,' he thought. "It was a damned disgrace!"

"Wilhelm!" Sir Roland scolded. "Hans' behavior was unacceptable and he's being punished for it! Is that enough for you!?" Wilhelm asked. "Calm yourself, Wilhelm," Sir Roland commanded. "There's no need to become angry," Elsa said. The Prince's features became softer. "Its none of you who I'm angry with," he said. "Hans was my responsibility and I failed." "None of us could have foreseen what he'd do," Roland reassured. "Refresh my memory," Jakob said. "Which one was Hans?" "The youngest," Wilhelm answered, while giving Jakob a quick sidelong glance. His eyes went wide, all of a sudden and he turned back to Jakob.

"Bless me," Wilhelm whispered. He moved to Jakob and took his hand. "Jakob!" he greeted. "Its been too long, dear friend." 'Friend,' Jakob thought. 'You're one of the few I would actually call that.' "You're looking better than the last time I saw you," Wilhelm said, releasing Jakob's hand. "Well I was covered in blood then," Jakob said. He then turned to Elsa and said, "Don't worry, it was other men's blood." Then he winked at her. Elsa gaped for a moment, then regained her composure, while Anna's enmity of this man seemed to be growing.

It wasn't just his disrespect to Elsa and herself, but something about this man just felt wrong, unnatural. Wilhelm then began to look about, "Where is that hell-hound of yours?" he asked. At that, Thorn came out from behind Jakob and greeted the Prince. "Well you've certainly grown," Wilhelm said, kneeling down and petting the wolf. He then stood back up and stepped back to his original place. "You know Jakob?" Emily asked. "I served under Wilhelm as a hired sword a few years ago," Jakob said. "Back when we were the forlorn hope for most battles." "Forlorn hope?"Anna asked. "Tip of the spear," Sir Roland clarified. "Wilhelm has taken pride in being the first into battle."

"I hold no love for balls and dances," Wilhelm said. "I may have been born to be a prince but I was meant to be a soldier." "But you will be joining us at tonight's celebrations?" Elsa asked. "I shall," Wilhelm said, nodding. "But there is a pressing matter that must be addressed." "And what is that?" Elsa asked. Wilhelm then turned back to the ship. "Twelfth Prince's Own!" he shouted. "Fall in!" Suddenly another gangplank was dropped onto the pier and a squadron of soldiers assembled onto the pier in perfect formation behind the Prince. Like the Prince and Sir Roland, they were dress in all black and carried Trapdoor rifles. "This is the 95th Rifle Battalion, otherwise known as the Twelfth Prince's Own, my personal guard," Wilhelm explained. "Where I go, they go."

"No matter where that is," said a man as he walked down one of the gangplank and once they saw the white collar and cassock, they realized he was a priest. He was a man who looked to be around the same age as Sir Roland, with a receding line of gray hair that retained a bit of black and a closed-cropped beard. He walked with a capstick style cane but did not lean on it for support, instead strolling in the manner of a gentleman. "As do I." He then bowed before the queen and introduced himself, "Father Patrick Curtis, at your service."

Elsa returned his bow again with a curtsey, doing her best not to roll her eyes. Father Curtis stood to his full height and pointed at the men with his cane. "I accompany the Prince and his battalion to make sure that their connection to the spirit is not lost amidst their hardships." "A difficult task, I imagine," noted the Empress. "At times," Father Curtis said. "But I would not trade these men for all the steps and steeples in Rome." "A just and loyal man, Father Curtis," Wilhelm said, with a smile. "Through Heaven's light and Hell's domain he would follow us."

The Prince then turned back to Elsa. "These men will need a place to make camp," he said. "The palace grounds would not be proper, I believe." "No, it wouldn't," Elsa said, nodding in agreement. She turned to Kai and asked, "Is there a place that these men can go?" "One of those hills just below the treeline," Sir Roland suggested. "Gives us the high ground and a clear view of the fjord and town." Wilhelm scanned the area for himself and nodded in agreement. "Is that satisfactory to you, your Highness?" "It is," Elsa said. "Very well," Wilhelm said before turning to his men. "Twelfth Prince's Own!" he shouted. "Move-" Before he could finish, he noticed a horse and cart blocking their path.

"Move that cart!" Jakob shouted. "The animal won't budge, m'lord," the driver said. Jakob rolled his eyes and went to the animal. He reached out to the reigns but before he could grab them, the horse jerks and knocks Jakob to the ground, landing in a pile of mud. The two groups burst out in laughter at Jakob's misfortune, most of it coming from the queen's. 'Serves you right,' thought Anna.

Wilhelm and Corvo both went to Jakob and offered him a hand. He ignored the both of them and raised himself from the ground. He scraped what mud he could from his coat then marched forward. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed under his breath as he pulled a pistol from his coat. A shot rang out and the horse fell over, dead. The impact caused the cart to shake and let loose some of it's cargo to fall including a small wooden chest. Unlike some of the other baggage, the chest was snatched out of the air by Corvo, none in the queen's group had seen anyone move that fast. Corvo then placed the chest underneath his arm and moved to Emily's side.

All activity on the docks ceased and no sound other than their own breathing. "You didn't have to do that!" Anna shouted, finally breaking the silence. "No," Jakob retorted, holstering his pistol. "I did." "See the swollen ankle," he said motioning to the dead horse's leg. "Broken leg." Wilhelm stepped forward, he knelt beside the animal and wrapped his hands around the ankle in question. "He's right," Wilhelm said, rising. "Poor thing was probably suffering for days."

"Whoever your stable master is," Jakob said, addressing Elsa. "Tell him to bring a new horse." He then turned to the rest of them and asked, "Now whose going to help me move the dead one?" Wilhelm, Roland, Daud, and even Kristoff helped Jakob move the animal and the cart out of the way for the Prince's battalion. "Move out!" the Prince commanded.

As they began to march, a tune erupted from the ranks:

_Here's forty shillings on the drum  
For those who'll volunteer to come  
To 'list and fight the foe today.  
Over the hills and far away._

_O'er the hills and o'er the main._  
_Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain._  
_The King commands and we obey._  
_Over the hills and far away._

"Master Kai," Elsa addressed. "Shall we see to our guests?" "Of course, your majesty," Kai said with a bow. "Ladies and-" He took a moment to glare at Jakob, "Gentlemen, the Queen welcome you all to her lands and invites you to join her in the celebrations of her one year anniversary since her coronation." he then turned and lead most them towards the castle.

_When duty calls me I must go  
To stand and face another foe.  
But part of me will always stray  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

"Make sure they get set up," Wilhelm whispered to Sir Roland. "Then get back to me as soon as possible. The last thing I want to do is lick the boots of snobbish nobles by myself." "You'll have Jakob," Roland said. "He hates the nobility more than I do," countered Wilhelm. "I imagine he'll kill at least one of them before the night is ended." "Or perhaps one of them will kill him," suggested Roland. "The Queen is the only one who has not shown any anger towards him." Wilhelm smiled as Roland departed. _  
_

_If I should fall to rise no more,  
As many comrades did before,  
Then ask the fifes and drums to play.  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

Just as Jakob was about to follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the blond man who had been standing next to the princess. "The Queen may tolerate your insults," he said. "But I won't. Leave the Queen and Princess alone." "And if I don't?" asked Jakob. "Will you make me?" "Yeah," he answered. "I will." "Listen, err," Jakob stammered. "Kristoff," he said. "Kristoff," Jakob continued. "A lot of men have threaten me, both with words and swords, and most of them are dead. I don't think you'd like to make the mistake of threatening me again."

Kristoff looked into Jakob's eyes and saw something that frightened him, a form of black savagery that could leave a lesser man writhing in hatred. Kristoff was certain that this man had killed, not only for profit but pleasure. This was a killer, no doubting it. He wanted to take a step back but stood where he was, not wanting to give this man a victory over him, no matter how small. "Tread carefully, Kristoff," Jakob said, before turning and following the group, with Thorn behind him. Kristoff stood there for a moment, trying to collect himself, before following.

_Then fall in lads behind the drum,  
With colors blazing like the sun.  
Along the road to come-what may.  
Over the hills and far away. _

_O'er the hills and o'er the main.  
Through Heaven's Light and Hell's Domain.  
The King commands and we obey.  
Over the hills and far away. _

A/N: I own nothing. R&R.


End file.
